Mind Collapsed
by XxDarkxPhoneixXxPrincessxXx
Summary: AU My Own Version About Voldemort Past (Read And Review)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 Prologue**

It Was A Cold Foggy Night In Ipswich City The Street Were Quite And Empty There Is A House In The End Of The Street That Have A Beautiful Dogwood Trees In The Front Yard The house has two floors and a Balcony overlooking the road and in The Balcony There Is White rocking Chair and a small table and Another rocking chair smaller-sized This Beautiful House Belong To The Riddle Family Jane And Marvolo And Their Only 6 Years Old Son Tom In Every Night Jane Will Set In Her Son Bed And Hold Him And Singing A Lullaby To Him For Few Minutes While She Play With His Hair Tenderly Until He Fall A Sleep Then She Kiss His Forehead And Cover Him With His Cute Blanket And Leave The Room It Was Alwayse Been Like This But Tonight Is different The Quite Street Were Disturbed By The Voice Of A Child Crying And Screaming The Neighbors Hurried Out Side To See What's Going On Tom Was Setting In The Front Yard Covering His Face With His Hands A Woman From The Neighbors Rushed To Him And Grabed His Shoulder "What's Wrong Little Guy Calm Down Please"She Said And Hugged Him Tightly But The Boy Was Really Shaking And Crying Other Neighbors Get Inside The House

"Calm Down Honey Please Tell Me What's Wrong "

"I Saw Dad Hitting Mom Really Hard "Tom Said While Trying To Breath Properly

"My Dad ...Was Really Screaming And ...Mom Was Crying...And"He Couldn't Continue And Start Crying Again

"shhh It's Alright Baby It's Alright Calm Down "

One Of The Mens Get Out Of The House And Said To Her " Call The Police now "

"Alright Alright Hold The Boy For A While " She Said And Stand Up And Run To Her Home To Call The Police

**Author Note: This Is Really Short Sorry I Will write Longer Chapters later **

**"P.S. I Need beta reader please send me message if you can help me"  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 " 1 year later "

jane Riddle sat in her room staring at the empty bottle of firewhiskey 's, wondering blearily where it all had gone to. Her eyes shifted to the half-filled whisky glass balancing on her knee, and she thought surely she hadn't drunk that much. With a mental shrug, she tossed back the remaining liquid and slouched down, rubbing at her temples with a drawn-out groan. Merlin, how did she get herself into this mess?

Oh, that's right, she thought sarcastically, . The minute she said i do . She rolled her eyes to herself indeed. Didn't realize how ridiculous and jerk he was , She didn't know the time, but she knew it had to be late by how deserted the street was.

Moving through the hall from her room, just a short distance past her bedroom,

"mom"tom said in soft whispere standing at the door of his bedroom

"what's wrong sweetheart"she says

He shuddered and tensed he looked in his mother eyes

" I Think somthing wrong with me "Said in a tense voice

"Why what happend " Jane asked

Suddenly a bag flew into the air in front of Jane and fell at her feet ,Jane looked at him horror in her eyes she said in a whisper: " Did you done this ? " he nodded

"Come inside we need to talk honey " she says and closed the bedroom door

* * *

.

-The colossus of a tree stretched towards the sky and spread its arms out wide, throwing shade over the grounds and Tom Riddle (next day after the talk with his mother ), who currently sat with his back reclined against it. His gaze stayed fixed and unfocused while his hands lay still in his lap, his long legs stretched straight out in front of him. He didn't make a sound, and the grounds obliged him by following suit.

The sound of twigs snapping and crunching underfoot behind him shattered the dream-like quality.

"You look bored," the voice of girl observed. The girl herself followed soon after, lowering herself to the ground next to Tom.

Tom didn't turn to look, still clinging desperately to the broken moment. "I'm all right," he replied honestly.

"I was actually surprised to see you still hanging around here. I would've thought you'd be off you know after what happend with your dad ."

Tom gave an ironic smile. "You seems to know about my dad who are you ?"

The Girl slouched down the tree trunk a bit, making herself comfortable. "my name is Maya i live in that brown house in front of your house nice to meet you ."she says with warm smile

( Maya beautiful polite child with eyes blue like the ocean and long black hair that reach down her shoulder)

"Nice to meet you too," Tom answered flatly.

"So you want come and play with me ." Maya says , looking over at him " Don't worry my mom likes you she is a friend of your mother so she wont mind if you come into my house and play for a while "

For the first time, Tom turned his head and his face lit up . "Ok lets go .'"

Maya smiled. "ok ."

And both of them start running toward Maya's house , they played alot they climbed trees in the backyard they played hide and seek many times Maya win 4 times and Tom win 6 Times

And later they sat in the grass to rest

"I had alot of fun with you today Maya we should do this again sometimes if you want to ofcourse" Tom said

Maya smiled and put her hand in his left shoulder "Ofcourse i will love to play with you again i like to keep you company you're fun nice boy...so what you say can i be your friend ? "

Tom look at her feeling a bit nervous it's been long time since someone talk with him like that and most the kids talk nicely to him they were just liers and Bullies

and he still not sure fully trust her or not part of him really want to trust her and be her friend but ... , then he coverd his face with his shivery hands

"Are you alright " Maya said with concern but he just drop her hand from his shoulder and said

" i...i should go home " and run out of the backyard leaving Maya in shock and thinking "what just happend ! "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom sat ignoring the noise of the living room , using his fork to push the suspicious looking substance on his plate back and forth.

He didn't bother turning his attention away from the task when his mother sat down next to him, but did look up when she said, "You should try it. It's not half bad my cooking is good ."

Tom only just remembered not to glare at his mother .

Jane shrugged. "Your loss." Her eyes swept briefly over the window, a slow smile curling her lips. "Hmmm. That's interesting."

, Tom followed the direction of Jane's gaze to the window and for several seconds, could only stare.

Maya walking toward the house made her smile

Tom could honestly think of no excuse to run to his room from her . What the bloody hell did she think she was doing coming here ? Idiot, idiot girl!

he watched his mother walking out of the Kitchen to open the door with a tight jaw, annoyance

-"welcome Maya dear come in he is in the kitchen ," Jane said with an amused half-smile, her left hand shoved casually in her pocket as she leaned against the doorframe watching Maya walking toward the kitchen

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here ?"

Maya watched silently standing as Tom turned around again in his chair , his expression impossible to read. "so ?," he said .

Maya stiffened. "I Just want to know why you left ? you don't want us to be friends ? tell me…"

Tom shook his head. "No, no, I didn't ... i ."

Maya lowered her head "I see ..."

"I know , I'll just come right out and say it: you don't trust me right ?."

Tom felt a wash of panic but hid it well.

"That's it isn't ?" When Tom only glared, Maya sighed and continued, ". How about this? I'll tell you my biggest secret , then i will be worthy for your trust right?." she paused as if she expected a response, but when none came she sighe . then Jane came to the kitchen

"do you want somthing to drink Maya ?"she asked but the feels the atmosphere between them she can cut the tension with a knife

"ah..are ...are you kids alright "

Tom look at his mother "we're fine mom "

"Miss Jane can you give me a cup "Maya says and sat in chair near Tom

"oh ok" Jane said and take a cup from the tray in the kitchen counter and give it to her

Maya grabbed the glass tightly "Tom watch me know " she coverd the cup with her other hand and closed her eyes suddenly the cup start filling with water Jane gasped and Tom Looked at her with surprise

"You're...you're a witch Maya "Jane says

Maya opend her eyes and look at Tom surprised face turned to face Jane "Yes i'm a witch and i know you're too miss Jane i can feel it you're a witch too "

Jane sighed and walked toward her and sat in Chair next to her

"Finally i'm soo glad my son find a witch like him you're the perfect friend for him isn't that right Tom "she says with a warm smile Maya looked at Tom who is Still surprised

"Know do you trust me enough to be my friend ?" she says softly

Tom sighed nervously and touched her hand on the table softly "Yeah ... "

Maya face lit up "Really ? so are we friends ? "she says and And raised her hand to to shake his

He smiled at her and shake her hand "We're friends "

"Aww this is soo cute " Jane says


End file.
